Pokemon Archives
by Chimera Wings
Summary: A series of oneshots on Pokemon based on their Pokedex entries. Will be trying to write about all of them. Update: Pidgey/Ariados Sometimes you should just listen to that little voice in your head.
1. Hariyama and Golem

**A/N: Series of oneshots about each Pokemon  
**

There is a certain valley that sits north of Rustboro that has yet to be touched in any major way by humans. Every now and then a particularly tough trainer would make his or her way into the area but would never stay long.

It was an unfriendly terrain. It was a vast stretch of dust, rocks and land; difficult to reach area and uninhabitable by humans due to the rough terrain, scarce amount of food and the numerous mountains surrounding it that acted as a natural barrier. Because dead trees, large boulders and the occasional sharply rising cliff, the area was a natural obstacle course where numerous ground, steel, rock and fighting-type Pokémon could gather and test their strength against one another. Due to this, earthquakes and rockslides were common occurrences and changed the terrain often, making the area impossible to map and fully comprehend.

One fighter, large and bulky in size slumbered peacefully under the ledge of a cliff, deaf to the rumbles of a battle. It was only when the sun's movement pulled the ledge's shade off of her that she awoke. Hot and sweaty under the sun's glare, the creature gave huff sound before pushing herself up and steadying herself with one large orange hand. She hadn't made much of an effort to hide herself since her large form made it near impossible to do so but now regretted it. She squinted up at the high afternoon sun before giving a heavy, irritable sigh and dusted off the skirt-like extensions that barely covered her thick blue legs.

It was time for lunch, which meant, she would have to be fully awake in order to snatch what little food there was in the area from larger opponents. Hariyama normally had no qualms about that; it was in her nature to seek out large opponents and try to improve her strength. But today's blistering heat made her think otherwise. While her thick body gave her protection from fire and ice-type attacks, it did nothing to help her under the immense heat. Instead, she was left feeling sluggish and aggravated.

With a groan, she pushed herself off the ground lumbered off slowly in the direction of her favorite berry tree. It was in a well hidden place and though the fighter would have to scramble over dead foliage and numerous boulders, she would have few or no opponents over the berries.

However, as she moved along she noted that the area was much different. Rather than six feet tall boulders and large dead tree trunks, Hariyama found nothing but paved ground. The normal maze of boulders and giant dead trees had vanished completely and there was nothing left now but a path that was as smooth as a child's bottom. Most importantly, Hariyama's favorite berry tree was gone save a couple of smashed berries and fragments of wood.

"Sonuva…" the large creature muttered, head whipping from side to side in order to find the culprit.

Already irritable from the heat, she was now pushed beyond that point by the absence of the sweet, thirst quenching berries. She stormed off to find the culprit, asking any and all Pokémon she saw if they knew what had happened.

"Hurrr…bigg rooocckkk comeee byyy," slurred a Rampardos that had been recently competing in a Headbutt contest.

"It was an Onix- No, a Torkoal- Naw, something just shoved a boulder down," squabbled the three heads of a Dugtrio Hariyama had tripped over.

"Some fat blob came to clear off the path, wheee!" exclaimed a Claydol who was Rapid Spinning in order to clear a large obstruction in one of the often used paths.

Hariyama growled and her stomach growled with her. She had little to no lead and she was about ready to chow down on a boulder like an Aron would. But this thought only made her more annoyed at the creature who was so inconsiderate to the needs of others that he would smash her berries. Irritation on full display, the creature stormed along the path she had chosen and smashed any and all boulders she walked past. At last, she came across the answer she was looking for in a small orange steel type who was drawn out of his home by her actions.

"It was a Golem! He was rolling about to get somewhere and he just smashed whatever was in sight!" squealed the Mawile that had tried to attack the fighter only to be held firmly in a headlock and interrogated.

"Finally," Hariyama mumbled to herself before turning to the steel-type again, raising a large hand threateningly. "Which way?"

"West! WEST!" the tiny creature squealed, flailing her tiny arms and cowering behind the large jaws that grew from his head.

Hariyama tossed the tiny creature aside, stomping off towards the west. With her hands, she knocked aside boulders that blocked her way and leapt over large gaping chasms. She came across the culprit leaning against the sleek cliff that could not be climbed.

It was indeed a Golem. But to Hariyama, it was merely a clump of rocks pushed together.

"You! You destroyed my favorite tree! What're you going to do pay me back!" Hariyama shouted out, drawing herself up in order to make her seem as big as possible. To add to this, she flexed her muscles and advanced on the creature.

To add to her anger, the mass of rock kept silent.

"Hey! YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Again, nothing.

Hariyama growled again, this time choosing to slap her hands against her round stomach, beating out a battle song she had learned from her parents. Meanwhile, she kept a close eye on the creature, to see if it was intimidated. When she saw that it did nothing, she finally gave in fully to her anger.

"That's it!" she roared, catapulting into the air.

Her fist glowed with steel energy as she readied the Bullet Punch she had inherited from her father. With one swift movement, she sent the mass flying. As the clump flew off somewhere, it dribbled bits of rock behind. Hariyama was satisfied. She smirked, dusted off her hands and headed off whistling and boasting about how powerful she was to be able to break the mighty shell of a Golem with a single hit.

However, had she stayed around and took in the surrounding a bit more she would have noticed a rather large rock and ground-type seated high above her. The Golem stared in confusion at the fighter who had knocked away the armor he had shed mere minutes ago. Deciding that he would never understand fighting-types, the creature merely shook his head and rolled down the other side of the cliff and muttering something about the hot-headed training freaks that inhabited the area.

* * *

Golem (Gold Entry): It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away.

Hariyama (Ruby Entry): Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two.


	2. Chikorita and Yanma

Chikorita was the only one left in the lab. She had seen her two closest friends, Pokémon she had grown up with, leave with bright young children, ruddy with health and eager to take on the world. She had been standing next to a frightened, trembling Cyndaquil who dared not make a move towards the children and the Chikorita had tried her best to raise herself up, confident and strong, in hopes that she could leave with one of the new trainers to see the world.

It wasn't that the Chikorita disliked the friendly humans who currently fed and housed her, but she wanted adventure. She wanted to wander through the famous swamp that was Pastoria, scale the frigid Mt. Silver, and feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins due to a particularly fierce opponent. She had always been that way, being the first of the three starters to break out of her egg, as if raring to start her journey in the world.

But such enthusiasm amounted to nothing in this moment. She hadn't been chosen. And she knew perfectly well why: with her final evolution's pacifist nature and her own easy to manage appearance, she was dubbed useless by the newbie trainers who dreamed daily of a powerhouse team whose collective force could shatter the earth.

Chikorita shook her head as if shaking the negativity off of her. In doing so, she caused the leaf on her head to flop down in front of her face. With a sigh, she shook her head again while mentally cursing the day. Unknowingly, she was causing a faint, sweet-smelling aroma, created by the leaf on her head, to cloak the air around her. It was a scent that was known to draw bug-types, something that was proven mere seconds later when the scream of rapidly beating wings filled the grass-type's ears.

"Yaaa aaa aaa!"

And that was she heard before the Chikorita was sent tumbling backwards, vaguely aware of some creature with wings clinging to her leaf.

"Heyheyheyhey! You smell nice-what's your name- I'm Yanma-Nice to meet you-nice to meet you-nice to meet you!"

The grass-type staggered to her feet, fluffed herself out and then sent a dark glare in the direction of the bug Pokémon in front of her, speaking frantically at about a hundred miles a minute. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she sent a round of Leech Seeds in his direction, a nifty little attack that had been gifted to her by her father.

However, it seemed that the bug-type took this as a form of play. With a delighted squeal, he deftly avoided the seeds and slammed playfully into the grass-type, sending the two tumbling once again. With an irritated growl, Chikorita retaliated, flipping the leaf on her head and attempting to smack the bug with it. For the already irritated and frustrated Chikorita, this was no form of play. A battler's instinct rose up in her and she found herself fighting the bug-type at full strength.

It was only when a loud **_CRUNCH _**and a shriek was heard that the anger drained out of the Chikorita's mind like dark clouds clearing out after a heavy storm.

She leapt backwards, eyes widening in horror and guilt as she noted the crumpled wings the Yanma was nursing. Tears had formed at the corner of the bug's eyes and he was trembling. Fear and guilt came over her and she could only stand there, unable to do anything but stare in horror at the broken wing.

Any other emotion had drained out of her instantly at the sight, leaving the grass-type frozen to the spot and incapable of doing anything but gape at the creature. There was a certain obligation Chikorita felt to help relieve the bug's pain but grass-type could not bring herself to act on it. Conflicting emotions worsened when she heard the professor call her name. She could either respond to the call or stay with the poor fellow she had injured.

Ten minutes passed before the professor arrived on the scene. Professor Elm hadn't intended to find the Chikorita teary eyed and trembling mere inches away from a wounded bug Pokémon but he took action at once. Elm swept the bug in his arms and rushed him back to the lab where the creature would be given proper treatment.

Chikorita trailed behind him through every step of the process, wide eyed and fearful. She was stopped by the slamming of the door Elm disappeared behind. After a moment, a cheerful Elm appeared to inform the depressed-looking Chikorita that the bug's injury was one that would easily heal with time. Despite this news, Chikorita couldn't help but pace back and forth worriedly before the door of the room Yanma was in.

She was expecting to be yelled at and well prepared for it. So much so, that she was praying that a scolding _would _come and relieve her of her guilt. Instead the professor merely gave her a friendly pat on the head before heading off to complete some other research he had been in the midst of. The grass-type's leaf fell over her eyes and her small shoulders drooped.

Only the sight of the bug-type being carried out of the room, still as bright eyed and cheerful as before, caused the Chikorita to snap out of her thoughts. In a flash she had darted off, intent on chasing after the lab assistant that was carrying the Yanma.

When she saw that Yanma was stationed in the room and bed that had previously held Totodile, she had to bite down on her tongue not to say anything. The worry that still remained in her mind helped to calm any anger she felt. Chikorita shook her head prior to entering the room, allowing the aroma of her leaf to calm herself. Unfortunately, this also caught the attention of the insect who instantly perked up, eyes rolling 360 degrees in opposite directions in an attempt to find the source of the scent.

Finally, Chikorita shuffled into the room, eyes darting everywhere in an attempt to avoid the Yanma.

"Yoo! Leafy, ya did quite a number on me pal!" the bug called out in the same cheerful voice he had spoken in before, "Ya pretty strong!"

Chikorita could only stare in disbelief at the creature. Was he some kind of masochist? Why was he being so nice?

"You what they call a 'starter' Pokémon right? 'Pecifically bred for beginners?" the bug persisted.

Chikorita could only nod dumbly, not trusting herself to speak. Being the way she was, she was positive she would yell at the bug for his idiocy and happy-go-lucky nature. So she settled for staying mute.

"Must be nice havin' a bed and food ready," Yanma purred dreamily.

"No replacement for getting to travel and live outside," Chikorita snapped before she could stop herself.

The bug stared at her before breaking into a wide grin, "Yea, yea. Them humans are always chucking Pokéballs at me. It's a damn good feeling when you break out of them tiny lil things."

Chikorita allowed a small smile of agreement.

"You find your trainer yet?"

Chikorita gave a derisive snort, casting her eyes downward in a bitter scowl.

"Ah… so them others, er…some fire user and surfer," Yanma waved at the two empty Pokéball slots in a machine nearby, "Have left already."

"...Yea…no trainer wants a Chikorita for a starter," the grass-type muttered angrily.

There was a moment of pregnant silence.

"…Ya know, a coupla years back we Yanma was left alone by them trainers. 'Til they found out we evolve into something stronger n' faster. Now, them humans keeps buggin' us and tryin' to catch us," the Yanma said after a moment. He let out a small chuckle, full of humor, enough to bring a small smile to Chikorita's face.

"Them humans be fickle like that. Dun worry ya pretty lil head bout things. Ya'll find ya trainer someday just like I will. 'Til then just enjoy your days. No shame in being independent," the Yanma said, shaking his antenna at the grass-type. With a wave of one of many legs, he dismissed the Chikorita and soon the room was filled with the bug-type's snores.

Chikorita would have been offended had the bug's words not been swimming in her head. Despite her trying not to become too pleased by the creature's uplifting little talk, she couldn't help it. A small smile fluttered to life across her face and she left the bug to his sleep.

And the Yanma was right. Not mere days before the Yanma left, after having become fast friends with the grass-type, Chikorita left the lab in the arms of a particularly clever girl. And it was mere months later before she evolved and a couple of years before she would once again run into the clever little Yanma. This time, the battle the two engaged in took place before millions of spectators, competing to fight the Pokémon that belonged to the Elite Four of Johto.

* * *

Yanma (Emerald): It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It is a great flier capable of making sudden stops and turning midair to quickly chase down targeted prey.

Chikorita (Leaf Green): A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.


	3. Altaria

Janice can never understand why her mother insists on coming to visit her grandmother every year during the first week of March, when winter ebbs away and gives way to spring. It is a tedious task getting to Fortree without a flying Pokémon and it takes forever for her parents to maneuver the uneven terrain preceding the treehouse city in the rented jeeps. The constant lurch of the car as it scrambles unevenly through the route even at her parents' experienced hands makes Janice sick and she will never learn not to fear the lurches that give her an terrifying view of the rushing river below. The thought of Carvanha waiting for a meal sends a terrified shiver down her spine.

She leans back on the worn seat of the car, closing her eyes and praying that this trip will be like the others, where she can slip away with her father within the first couple hours to visit Lilycove where they can stay in a decent hotel with no bugs flying through at all hours of the night.

"Janice, we're almost there," her mother says softly and the girl can hear a quiet nostalgia, a silent ache, in her mother's voice that prompts her to peer out the window again.

The greenery that blurs pass is all the same to her. Having grown up in Rustburo she finds no memories in the nature that erupts all around them and thus finds no meaning in them. Now and again she catches sight of Linoone and Zigzagoon poking their heads out for a fleeting second before vanishing back into the thick grass; their thick winter coats making them look almost ridiculous, completely unlike the ones back home. In the air she can see various bug Pokémon darting pass and she wrinkles her nose. Nature had never been her thing.

"It's good to get back to your roots every now and then," her mother murmurs and whether or not this is aimed towards her, Janice does not care to find out.

Instead she turns her thoughts to her PokeGear and the games she has on it, popping in earphones and turning the music up to drown out the world around her.

* * *

The visit is every bit as dull and torturous as Janice had imagined. As if treehouse homes were not enough, her grandmother keeps her windows and door wide open, letting in all sorts of Pokémon. Janice can deal with the Zigzagoon that meanders carelessly into the home, can deal with the Masquerain that skirts along the wall, but she draws the line at the small flock of Taillow that peck incessantly at her hand and reproaches her for shooing them away.

"Fortree citizens are those who frolic with nature," her grandmother laughs when the teenager complains before continuing in that slow drawl Janice finds so frustrating, "Pokémon are our other selves; they become our partners and open themselves to us with no expectations. Why should we keep anything from them?"

Janice shrugs, not caring about such things. She prefers video games to Pokémon battles, prefers the city and its enormous buildings to forests and tall grass patches.

"Why don't you go for a walk," her mother suggests, "You do need to get out every now and again."

Janice scowls but as her PokeGear is dying and there is little to do at grandma's home, she agrees. Promising not to go too far she finds her way to Route 119 armed with a repel in case of wild Pokémon. What could possibly go wrong? Mauville has trained her to deal with the occasional Linoone and Zigzagoon that rummage their trash bins and she knows enough to steer clear of the Carvanha infested waters.

Besides, this is Fortree where Pokémon attach themselves to humans for some peculiar reason, what can she possibly have to fear? Thus, when she happens upon the stairs carved into the side of a enormous sheet of rock, almost completely hidden by plant-life, she feels nothing but a small hum of excitement as she heads up it, eager for something interesting. It is only halfway up that she hears it: a soft thrill in the air that makes it shiver with something she cannot understand.

As Janice pricks her ears and heads further up, wondering at the fact that the stairs appeared in near perfect condition. The thrill is no longer just a twinge in the air but a constant hum that is ripe with something… something.

She is reminded of her grandmother the more she listens to it and she closes her eyes. She finds herself seeing the wizen old woman in her mind for what seems to be the first time. She recalls features she has not seen before, notices laugh lines that run deep at the corners of deep brown eyes and besides the elderly woman's lips. There is a rich smell that she associates with the image and as she opens her eyes she realizes as has climbed almost all the way up. The path she has taken is hidden by the plants nearby that spread themselves across the stairs as if concealing a secret.

The tune is louder now and she recognizes something in it, something ancient and very powerful. At the back of her mind something tingles, a distant memory trying to surface.

Soup, Psyduck soup; that is the smell she finds in her memories. If she concentrates hard enough she can smell the herbs, spices and vegetables. Around her the air hums and she finds the same aroma seeping out from her thoughts and mingling with the smell of the earth around her. Never had she been more aware of the clean smell of dew and gentle undertone of dusty rock. She can feel the earth hum as she walks and shivers as she realizes she is listening to the world, breathing along with it.

She swallows hard, feeling not fear but nervousness as she spots the top of the stairs. Sweat collects in the palm of her hand and slowly she climbs upwards, head bowed respectfully, a motion she does not quite understand herself.

What she does not expect to find are enormous blue and white birds. They are enormous and majestic creatures with white wings that resemble clouds. One leans towards her, dark eyes narrowed and it takes a moment for her to realize that it is eying the repel that peers out from her pocket. When she removes it and tosses it behind her, the Altaria nods as if in approval and shifts its attention back to the flock who have not allowed their song to falter in the least.

The song swells as if the creatures are pleased with their small audience; as Janice listens she finds a quiet power burning within it and realizes that it a song passed down from generation to generation, a song every Altaria knows and one that does not need to be taught. Something that is passed down, an ancient gift. She closes her eyes and feels the lifts and drops of the song flutter against her, feels the earth around her rise up to meet her and tug at her in demand of her acknowledgement of its presence.

An old memory burns in the back of her mind and she can see it, can feel an ancient wonder at the vast earth that pans out before her. The colors of the ancient world burn into her mind and the smells rise as if to overwhelm her; it is impossible to ignore and she finds no urge to turn away.

"It is a wonderful song isn't it?"

Her grandmother's voice brings her out of the dream and Janice starts, feeling a burn of embarrassment that she is unable to process. Her mind feels as if it is behind by thousands of years.

"The Altaria have lived here for years, long before Fortree was created," her grandmother murmurs, "They sing of ancient times, long before Groudon challenged his brother to that terrible battle, of times they do not want forgotten."

"Huh…" is all Janice can manage.

"It is wonderful the advances we humans have made but we must be certain not to forget," her grandmother continues, a hand ruffling her granddaughter's hair, "Our past runs the same course as the earth and is as much a part of us as an arm or a leg. It is why the Pokémon, creatures so close to the earth around us are willing to become our partners. Our history is passed unspoken from generation to generation through that silent agreement."

"You knew about this place?" Janice asks after a moment.

"Yes, I first came here when I was a little younger than you. In fact you can even hear the song in Fortree as the weather warms."

"Is this why you care so much about nature and Pokémon and stuff like that?"

Her grandmother chuckles, "When the Pokémon themselves wish to be heard with determination, you cannot help but listen."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Janice watched the flock, closing her eyes at some points to swim through the notes that are spun out like liquid gold. Something warm spreads through her and she smiles softly.

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"This is nice, but I'll still like video games and the city and stuff like that."

Her grandmother says nothing, letting a quiet chuckle escape her lips. Humans are built to look forward but the past will remain, a memory passed down from generation to generation; a memory not taught but one that hummed through their blood like the songs of the Altaria.

"I think I'll come again next year though… and not go with dad to Lilycove."

Before them the Altaria spread their wings and stretch their necks higher, notes swelling from elongated throats until the air is rife with them.

Until the world around them hums the song billions of years old, passed down from generation to generation, a song and memory that runs through their veins.

* * *

Altaria (HeartGold and SoulSilver Entry): It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream.


	4. Bastiodon and Cacturne

A lazy Sunday afternoon, one of those late summer afternoons in which the sun cast its rays along the ground like a net, searing the yellow dusty road of Route 111. The air was made thick and heavy by the torrid heat and several thousand insects, allowing the air to hum softly with the beating of wings and skittering of insect legs–at least it seemed that way to the ancient creature watching the heated air move.

A Bastiodon watched the world move by with enormous yellow eyes, barely noticeable behind a prominent black shield resembling that of a castle wall. The creature had slept away the sun's ascent earlier in the day but now that it had seated the star directly at the highest point of the pale sky, the Pokémon was uncomfortable enough with the heat that sleep evaded her. With a grumble she shifted her weight, not bothering to be careful so as to not jostle the human still slumbering on her back. Being small enough that he fit comfortable beneath the rather tiny tree, the human could enjoy the shade to its fullest though for the Bastiodon the shadow had pulled back so much that her enormous head sat in the direct path of the sun's assault. A booted leg prodded at the back of her neck gently, indication that had human had awaken from the sudden shift.

"Settle down Daisy," came a sleepy mumble.

The Pokémon snorted, shook herself. With a yelp the human slid from her back, falling to the ground with a solid thud.

"Hey now…" the rather rugged male drawled when he sat up.

Shifting carefully so as to not clip the low hanging branches of her favorite tree, Daisy turned around to blast a puff of heated air towards the man's face.

Despite having only met her trainer a few weeks prior, this human man seemed to have little difficulty interpreting her grunt. Lazily he scratched at the stubble of beard that decorated the lower half of his face.

"I know, I know it's hot… But there's nothing we can do about that," the trainer said, then gave Daisy a cocky grin, "You're the ultimate defense. Block the sun's rays."

The look the fossil Pokémon gave him was cold enough to bring down the heat of the area, or almost at least, and the trainer laughed, reaching up to pet the creature's shield.

"Hey now, at least we don't have any work during right now."

The Bastiodon snorted in response; of course they didn't have work during the summer. Having been bred to become an escort Pokémon she had been taught how dangerous the desert could be. It would take an enormous fool to want passage through the desert in midst of such a heat wave.

"Hey! Are you the group that can get me through the desert?"

_"…"_ Daisy could only groan at the sight of the young slip of a girl that was running towards them, an obvious newbie with polished running shows a naive eagerness to her.

* * *

Daisy couldn't figure it out. No matter how much she tried. Through some miracle of fate her trainer had accepted the girl's request to set off through the desert. Despite the unbearable temperature caused by the week long heat wave and the sandstorms roaring to life every few steps, the trio had plunged headfirst into the area at the request of the human girl.

Daisy could never understand how that had come about. She had been told how skilled her trainer was from the one who had raised her, making it even more difficult to understand why he had agreed.

"Come on girl, the herd sticks together right?" her trainer had laughed at her when she gave him a disapproving look.

_What arrogance_, she thought, stepping out of the hole with ease. She scowled darkly at the idea that just the human and her comprised a herd.

Daisy's train of thought was interrupted as she felt her weight shift as her left foreleg sank into the sand, causing the girl on her back to yelp. Setting her jaw stubbornly she wrenched her foot out of a sinking pothole that some Trapinch had no doubt dug in an attempt to trap prey, and continued forward. Pointless for one her size. She supposed she could allow her trainer to think of himself as part of her herd for few of the desert dwellers possessed much of a threat when it came to her. If the little human wished to think of himself as capable of taking down the desert dwellers, she could allow that luxury. One who had survived the temperamental world that had raged all around her long before such any Trapinch or Cacnea had even set foot on the earth, surely had no trouble crossing such a terrain with such weak Pokémon.

There was no use dwelling new trainer's rather… curious personality, she told herself, she was here now and thus could allow herself no complaints. She narrowed her eyes between the goggles her trainer had so graciously purchased for her on her first journey through Hoenn's desert and pushed forward. Another storm had kicked up, causing dust and sand to whip mercilessly at her to no effect.

"Sorry girl," her trainer called to her, "We'll need to go a little faster though."

Daisy grunted irritably but complied. There was no use in simply complaining, this was her job after all, what she had been bred for; she was the ultimate defense and she would allow nothing to break her, even if she did not quite understand the reasoning behind his abrupt trip. Seated behind the shield on her head, her trainer and the girl customer was much better protected and she was intent on keeping it that way. She could easily recall the days she would set herself in place along with the rest of her herd in an attempt to protect the young. The herd had long since gone, but she was still here and those she wanted to protect remained behind her.

Determined she pushed herself faster, moving easily over the constantly shifting sand, following a path only she could see in the whir and motion of the storm around her.

* * *

It was only when the sun disappeared behind dips and rises that was Mt. Chimney's outline that Daisy was allowed to stop. The sandstorms had settled long ago, though a few short bursts of wind would kick up a plume of sand every now and again. Nonetheless, it was nowhere near as irritating as it had been. With the speed at which Daisy had pushed herself, they had made it to the first rest stop in record time and she had settled outside the small, rather dilapidated shelter, lingering in the doorway of sleep but not allowing herself to fall fully. Inside her trainer and the slip of a girl slumbered peacefully. Her new trainer had smiled at her, not even having the grace to look apologetic for pushing the Bastiodon but Daisy allowed herself no complaints as she settled down outside the shelter made of wood. While the duo slept peacefully Daisy kept watch, knowing better than to drift off into sleep for the creatures of the desert that shied away from the burn of the sunlight did their hunting during such times.

The air was cool and light, unburdened by heat and passed by in a dangerously comfortable manner. Combined with the weariness that had settled in her bones, Daisy found it increasingly difficult not to surrender to sleep's siren song. If only she had been sent to a more competent trainer, perhaps she would not have had to push herself so far. Deep in her own thoughts she failed to notice the shadow of a creature appearing from behind the cluster of rocks that sat to the right of the worn out shelter directly behind her.

A humanoid creature with a wicked smile peered carefully around one of the larger boulders. Golden eyes peered out from the shadow of a triangular outgrowth on the creature's head, gleaming with excitement. The desert had grown even more difficult to bear these pass few days and she was hungry. She had seen the humans unloading things from the bigger creature out front and she had seen enormous bags stuffed to the brim. Experience taught her that it was full with food, but more importantly, there was water.

Nothing came from the shelter other than soft snores and as she turned her eyes upon the enormous bodyguard the humans had brought along, she allowed her smile to widen even further as she recognized the signs of exhaustion. There were few fools who would set out on such days when the desert screamed and outright fought to keep out trespassers.

_No matter_, the hunter thought as she slunk even closer, making certain to keep out of sight in the same manner she had been doing since early evening, when she first spotted the group.

A wave of a spiked arm summoned the herd that had followed her. Three others rose from behind the small collection of rocks and made their way towards the leader, knowing well enough to keep silent. Behind them a gentle breeze kicked up and the leader bristled, her spikes clicking together as she did so. This was most certainly not good; it would not do to have spent so long keeping out of sight only to be discovered by sound. She stilled instantly, hardly even breathing and waited in silence to see if they had been discovered. When the enormous creature gave no sign of having scented anything she pushed forward slowly, elongating her spikes despite the lack of reaction. One could never be too careful after all and caution was even more important when she could not recognize the enemy. Behind her, her group took the hint and imitated the motion.

Daisy shifted, feeling a familiar unease settle in the pit of her stomach. Instantly she felt a familiar ache and longing for the ancient jungles and thick foliage. At least that way she could hear all that was around here. Here the air was silent and eerily still; nonetheless, years of experience had taught her to never ignore her instincts. She could feel an old warning stir her blood and pricked her ears, listening intently.

_We do not make the first move. Let them come and let them try to break us down. It is then that we display our true worth_, memories of her mother's words burned in her mind and Daisy smiled faintly, memories of her first lesson stirring her blood. She longed for the press of other Bastiodons besides her as they defended against an enemy but shoved away the longing and instead focused on the anticipation building within her.

She would need the adrenaline tonight for she could hear them now, creeping purposefully towards her. Four of them and from the manner in which they moved, ones very experienced in such attacks. They were nothing like the Rampardos that raged around back in her day; these were stealthy creatures, accustomed to detecting weak points and taking full advantage of them.

With a snort, Daisy pushed herself to her feet swiftly, turning her face to them. Determined, she placed herself directly between the oncoming attackers and the shelter. That was a change in the air as the creatures noticed her movement. A moment of confusion and hesitation lasted mere milliseconds before one lunged forward.

A powerful hit slammed against her shield and instantly pulled back when Daisy did not budge. A curious call was sent through the air and Daisy felt a sudden nervousness at this. Her herd was not here but theirs was and she become keenly aware of just how dangerous the situation truly was.

With a grunt she planted her feet firmly on the ground, doing just what she knew how to do for the time being and was rewarded with two very solid hits to her shield. With a roar she pushed back quickly against the arms this time, shoving the Cacturne to the ground and stomping down on its leg. A sickening crunch and a cry from the creature made it very clear it was not going anywhere any time soon but Daisy knew better than to dwell on such a small victory.

She was proven right for another had darted to her right, hoping to take advantage of a blind spot. Daisy tense, tightening her muscles in an Iron Defense, deflecting the hit to the exposed flesh just behind her face's shield. Not bothering to turn her head she released a screech towards the two others approaching rapidly, causing the group to flinch.

She could see all of them now, four humanoid creatures with one clear leader and spun her head in order to knock down the one to her right, missing by millimeters. It leapt away rejoining its group and peered back at her defiantly, golden eyes gleaming. Behind her the remaining two lingered back, waiting for the Cacturne to make the first move. A group of four and only one down, a bad scenario particularly now that the obvious leader had gotten a gauge on Daisy's abilities. A short call from the female Cacturne was enough to settle the nervousness that tinged the group and Daisy grunted in recognition of the creature's ability. Eyes narrowing in concentration she stared down the leader, feet planted on both sides in order to resist any attack.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment a scream tore the air from behind her, momentarily catching her attention, just enough time for a well placed Poison Jab to dig deep into an unprotected spot on her neck. Daisy fought back a pained cry, feeling her knees buckle as the poison took hold. She turned in an attempt to unleash another Metal Sound, failing when another Cacturne's punch to the poisoned area sent a wave of pain coursing through her.

Head spinning she pushed herself forward blindly, swinging her enormous head and only managing to clip the arm of one Cacturne who jumped back. She was only vaguely aware of a movement behind her and growled turning her head to find the girl moving towards the right, her trainer moving as well in an attempt to catch the panicking child. With a roar, Daisy stomped down on the group, stopping the child in her tracks.

_"Stay,"_ she demanded, praying the girl would understand. Daisy had no way of protecting the two if they did not remain behind her and she felt the loss of her herd once more.

_Our defense will never fail_, her mothers words played through the creature's mind, fighting back the pain induced cloud that had settled in the Bastiodon's mind.

With a determined roar, Daisy stomped down hard on the ground, the sand softening her Earthquake immensely. Nonetheless, it gave a sufficient enough result, tilting the balance of two of the Cacturne. She knocked back the punch of the Cacturne that had chosen that moment to leap and pushed him to the ground, planting an enormous foot firmly on the creature's slender form. An ear-splitting Metal Sound bursting directly in the creature's face was all it took to knock it out.

The leader knew instantly that this was taking a difficult turn and hissed in displeasure as the second Metal Sound clawed at her mind like sharp nails. Glancing at her fallen companions and the creature that glowered back at them despite the poison that was surely making its way through its body at this point, the leading Cacturne felt a twist of displeasure at the very real possibility that she had lost this battle and that she would need to retreat.

It was only the slight tremble in the enormous Pokémon's knee that kept her there and another hard glance at the fossil Pokémon caused pride to whisper that she may be able to take the creature down. Her golden eyes slid to the two humans behind the creature and she smiled, barking an order to her one remaining companion.

The two rushed at the creature, splitting apart just short of reaching the creature's shield. A panicked look flashed pass the enormous creature and the leading Cacturne grinned, extending the spikes on her arm as she closed in on the humans. A solid thwack confirmed that her companion had taken advantage of the Bastiodon's lapse of attention. The leader's grin widened even more as she watched the male human rise, rushing to meet her.

_Fool_, she thought as she delivered a bone-cracking Needle Arm to the man's raised arm.

Experience had taught her how fragile humans were and how easily they backed down to a simple Needle Punch but for that one night, experience had lied. Her eyes widened as she saw a fierce rebellion in the man's eyes, a mirror image of that of the Bastiodon's when it had set itself between her group and the shelter. Pain erupted on the right side of her head and she released a cry as she realized that she had been hit by this … weak, insignificant human. With a cry of rage, she swung her arm, wrenching herself from the man and twisting her form in order to deliver another punch which was just as easily caught. Another blow erupted against her abdomen and she flew backwards, screaming in pain and rage.

A momentary flicker of surprise shot through the fossil Pokémon but she quickly shoved it aside, knowing she had to do her part as well. With ease she shoved away the Cacturne that had attacked her and pinned it, taking it out in the same way she had the first.

When her trainer moved to take his place besides her, Daisy grunted in surprise.

"The herd sticks together right?" the man chuckled and for the first time since she had met him, Daisy agreed wholeheartedly with his statement. A flutter of joy twist inside her and with a nod she turned to the remaining Cacturne, knowing she was no longer taking on such opponents alone.

Another ancient memory surfaced:

_When we are amongst the herd, we remain invincible._

Daisy smiled, feeling the press of her trainer's shoulders against her, feeling his solidity and determination as they stood side by side to protect what they must.

_Yes mother, together none can break through our defense._

* * *

Cacturne (Sapphire dex entry): If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokémon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving.

Bastiodon (Platinum dex entry): When they lined up side by side, no foe could break through. They shielded their young in that way.

_Critiques and comments are welcome. I'm going to try to do all of the Pokemon but if there's any someone wants me to write let me know. :)  
_


	5. Pidgey and Ariados

Edwin awakes from a deep dreamless sleep, the kind that only comes when he has been trapped inside his Pokeball, to find that he is completely and utterly lost. The realization hits him long before he has a chance to clear the sleep from his mind and look around.

Instinct is a very persistent thing, and it digs into his gut like shards of glass, telling him that this is wrong, all so very wrong. But the blows he has taken from the Pokémon trainer who had trapped him in the ball and the time spent in the sphere dull his thoughts, keeps the Pidgey from giving in immediately to instincts that tell him to start flying, to kick off into the endless expanse of blue above him and push towards home, where it is safe and familiar.

He was probably released, seeing that human who had caught him is nowhere in sight and he thrills with excitement as he realizes he is in a completely different place, so vibrant and bursting with life he feels his heart pound.

He ignores the steady beat rushing through his veins, telling him–commanding– him to stop this foolishness and return home. There is a fear that that he smothers completely with curiosity as he catches sights of brilliant flowers he has never seen before, sees trees so wild and unkept their branches twist in all directions, heedless of its surroundings.

_Get away. Get away!_

The thoughts pound out an angry staccato rhythm in his mind but he shakes it off in favor of that brilliantly red doohickey gleaming in the distance. In two hops he has crossed the distance and sent that small voice into hysterics. Edwin hesitates briefly, curious as to what has happened but before he can react he spots the eyes of an enormous Pokémon he has never seen before.

The red shell he had spotted earlier swings with in a frightfully urgent motion and Edwin screams at the sight of white fangs adorning a twisted mouth. The sunlight dances across a ruby red exoskeleton, a warning light to match the screaming terror that screams in the Pidgey's mind.

_Get away! **Get away!**_

The voice is more urgent now and Edwin bends to its will immediately but to no avail. Horror grips his body as silk strands bloom across his tiny body, knotting his feathers together and keeping his wings bound. Blind terror pushes his tiny feet forward, kicking against the ground in frightened little hops and he succeeds in putting no more than five pitiful hops of space between him and the Ariados before the spider digs a leg mercilessly against his back, sending him falling face first into the ground.

"Get off!" Edwin wails in terror, feet kicking at the ground in hopes of kicking up the Sand Attack he has been taught to use as a means of distraction.

The sight of the Ariados' enormous dark eyes send a surge of fear through him, that terrifying baseless terror he always feels when he catches sight of the Houndoom that lurks in the neighborhood back home. It is only the thought of his home, familiar and most of all, safe, that keeps him from losing his mind. He clutches to the thought like a drowning man and kicks desperately, tiny claws scratching the ground and loosening it.

Dirt and small pebbles plume the air as a result of his frantic kicks and Edwin coughs, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels them water in response to the cloud he has kicked up. The weight on his back eases and relief fills him. He squirms out of the grip, thinking that the Ariados has suffered the same effect.

Blind and guided solely but the instinct he had ignored earlier, he hops in the direction of his home, feeling it call to him. The distance between him and home opens up before him like a gaping maw in the ground and he hurries to rectify this. Daring not to look back, Edwin throws himself into the idea of home, adrenaline driving his little legs forward and pumping strength into his wings. With a frail Gust he breaks the strands of silk that cling to his wings, freeing them enough so that he can kick off into the sky.

Relief floods him, surging over him like ocean waves. He picks up the sensation of a few strands that still cling to him but he pushes this aside in favor of pushing towards home. The strands cling to him, drifting carelessly in the wind as inconsequential as dandelion spores and he shoves aside that strange thought that he should stop and examine them in favor of the memories of his destination that drift through his mind: band-aids for the terror that had burned through him mere seconds ago.

Edwin throws himself into a current, soaring across the skies, drowning blissfully in his thoughts as the incident with the Ariados seeping out of his veins along with the adrenaline that had aided his escape.

Befitting a Pokémon as young as Edwin, it is not surprising he can simply relinquish such thoughts in favor of more pleasant ones. His relief at having escaped smothers the fear of the Ariados, blocks out any thought of looking behind to check where his enemy is. The few strands that cling to him are barely noticeable in comparison to the bonds that had had kept him bound to the ground. The prick of a more primitive mind that advises him quietly that perhaps there is something strange about so strong a predator giving up so easily is paid no more attention than these threads.

As he pushes towards home he fails to notice that the trailing threads lead back to a certain black and red predator made wise by age.

The Ariados watches his prey escape as she continuously spins out the thin filament that connects her prey to her. A small smile twists her mouth as she watches the small form hurry to flee from her. She leans back, folding her legs beneath her as she watches the form vanish into nothing more than a blot of color against the blue sky; but the strand that she still spins forms an unbreakable connection between the two and when the rapidly extending filament stops growing, she will make her way to the creature. The trick is a knowledge she has been born with and she knows, through experience that it will not fail this time, just as it has not failed the pass thousands of times.

As she spins her thread she cannot help but think: the young and stupid make such easy prey for those who have sharpened their talents through experience.

* * *

Ariados (D/P/Pt dex): It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends.

Pidgey (Ruby/ Sapphire dex): Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.

_A/N: Argh... shorter than the others but it was so frustrating trying to come up with something for Pidgey because it's so damn _normal. _As always critiques/ suggestions are appreciated._


End file.
